Prince Benjamin and Benny Russell
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young prince, Benjamin Sisko, meets a pauper named Benny Russell who's exactly like him, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Dukat, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the King

Here's another Star Trek fan-fic.

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount, JJ Abrams, and Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

 **Prince Benjamin and Benny Russell**

Chapter 1: Just Like the King

For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good king, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good king became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the king grew weaker, his king of the guard, a ruthless and cruel man named Dukat, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of England. And worst of all, he did it in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Gul Dukat and his ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the king became ill.

()()()()()

Benny Russell and his dear friend Julius Eaton were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Benny held up several old twigs.

"Kindling." Benny said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire... Right?

No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Benny's stomach roared in anguish. He hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what he and Julius shared.

"Man, I'm hungry." Benny said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Snow cones." Julius said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."

No one came here either.

"So Julius how's business?" Benny asked.

"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, I'm gonna have to eat these myself." Julius grumbled.

"Well it could be worse." Benny said optimistically. "Come on guys, secret handshake."

Julius and Benny shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Egyptian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.

"You always knew how to cheer me and Kat up, Benny." Julius said with a smile.

"Trust me." Benny said with a smile as he felt in his heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"

"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Julius finished with a smile.

"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Julius." Benny called out.

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Julius said with a smile.

" _I'm a pretty big guy._ " Benny said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "

" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Julius said as he knelt by the butcher's.

" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Benny said as he put a bucket over his head for a laugh.

" _And thermal underwear._ " Julius said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.

Julius then put an old rag around Benny's neck like a cloak as Benny held up an unsold piece of wood.

 _It would be appealing,_

 _Just to have the royal feeling._

 _Doing everything a little bit like a king._

" _Like a king!_ " Julius called out.

" _Like a king!_ " Benny replied.

" _Just a little bit like a king._ " They both repeated.

 _I . . . Would love to live just like a king! (Just a little like... Just little bit like...)_

Just then, Gul Dukat and his men, drove by in a large carriage. As it passed, Benny sighed and knelt beside the castle wall. It couldn't hurt too badly to see inside.

"Hello?" Benny asked as he knocked. Noticing his glasses were fogging up, Benny took them off to clear them up

"Who goes there?" A stoat Cardassian with black hair asked while Benny was doing this.

"I'd just like to-" Benny began when he saw the man gasp and open the door.

"Come right inside." The man said with an oily manner.

"Wow." Benny said. "Thanks."

Benny had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all his and Julius' friends just exaggerated.

()()()()()

As the prince left, Rusot sighed with relief when Gul Dukat stepped on his foot, and he felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim man.

"What do you think this is, Glinn Rusot?" Gul Dukat asked. "An open house?"

"But sir that was the prince." Rusot explained.

"Then who's that you twit?!" Gul Dukat snapped as he held Rusot up to the window, and he saw the outline of Prince Benjamin sitting in his class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say?


	2. Benjamin Sisko and Benny Russel

Chapter 2: Benjamin Sisko and Benny Russel

Prince Benjamin Sisko, with his friends, Jadzia Dax, daughter of the king's body guard, and Worf, the son of the Klingon ambassador in class listening to their teacher Professor Spock.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Spock said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Spock talked, Benjamin looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. Benjamin would give anything to be outside with Jadzia and Worf having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Spock said, interrupting Benjamin's thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like Worf and Jadzia, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

Benjamin smirked at Worf who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Oh no." Jadzia groaned.

"Cotangent." Benjamin said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on Worf's face.

"Ouch!" Worf called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." Benjamin continued as he blew another spit ball at Worf that caught him in the forehead.

"Oh, by the hand of Kahless." Worf whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Benjamin muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." Worf said as he blew a spit ball that Benjamin dodged and blew back at him.

"Conical." Benjamin finished.

"Oh, grow up you two." Jadzia groaned.

"Now sire," Spock said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Jadzia then smirked and grabbed her own straw, finally landing one on Benjamin.

"Nice." Benjamin said.

"Yes Miss Dax." Spock said. "You all made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you three."

Benjamin, Worf, and Jadzia all handed Spock their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Spock said plainly. "In the meantime, Benjamin, you know your father is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle outside. He opened the door to see Dukat holding a boy down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Dukat said calmly.

"Captain!" Benjamin called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Dukat said oily.

"Gul Dukat, my father always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." Benjamin countered. "Have him brought to me at once."

Benjamin then left for the hallway where he and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the prince wishes to see you." Gul Dukat said to Benny. "Allow me to get you started."

Gul Dukat then kicked Benny right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Benny weakly walked inside as he groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Benny thought. Today hadn't been his day.

()()()()()

Benny looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Benny remarked in awe. He then looked down and saw his reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Benny smiled and walked around.

"I'm a pretty big guy. Give me a pizza pie." Benny hummed when he slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on his head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A boy asked as a helmet landed on his head. "Worf, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Benny walked up to the boy and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Benny recognized the same brown eyes. The other boy must have noticed too because he backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes, they looked perfectly alike. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The boy said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Prince Benjamin, and who are you?"

"Benny Russel." Benny said timidly. He'd never met the prince before, and he now understood why the guard had let him in. He had mistaken Benny for the prince.

"Well, Benny, I owe you one." Benjamin said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" Benny asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." Benjamin said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the prince?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Benny remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friends Julius and Kat, and my girlfriend Cassie."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." Benjamin said as he began rounding off what appeared to be his schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Benny groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven."

"Fencing until tea time!" Benjamin continued on.

"Cool." Benny remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." Benjamin ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Benny countered as his stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" Benjamin finished.

"Oh, bed." Benny groaned as he laid his head on the prince's pillow. All he, Julius, Kat, and Cassie had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion a piece.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." Benjamin sighed.

"I envy your diet." Benny countered as he walked up to a mirror Benjamin was staring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." Benjamin retorted, and Benny couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Benny asked.

"That's it!" Benjamin remarked.

"What's it?" Benny asked again.

"Don't you see?" Benjamin asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in London while you'll be the prince."

Benjamin took Benny aside and quickly switched clothes with him, and Benny found himself in Benjamin's clothes. A red with a black jacket with gray shoulders and black pants. Benny looked at Benjamin, and he was wearing Benny's clothes.

"But I can't be the prince!" Benny protested. "I can't see a thing without my glasses!"

"Try these." Benjamin said as he took Benny's glasses and gave him a pair of contact lenses that acted just as well as his glasses.

"How would I act?" Benny persisted.

"Don't worry." Benjamin said as he took out the lenses and put on Benny's glasses. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your father." Benny continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The king!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Benjamin assured Benny. "And if there's trouble, all will know me by this.

Benjamin held up his ungloved hand to show a golden ring with a sapphire that sparkled like space.

"Wow." Benny gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Benny." Benjamin assured Benny. "You're looking like a prince already. Good-bye Benny."

"Uh… Good-bye… Benjamin." Benny said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

Benjamin smiled at Benny before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Dukat.

"Hello Captain." Benjamin said calmly.

Dukat grabbed Benjamin by his shirt and held him up.

"Well, if it isn't the prince's little double." Dukat said as he held Benjamin up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the prince."

"Actually Gul Dukat, I am the prince." Benjamin said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Dukat smirked. "Sorry little man, but I'm not as gullible as Glinn Rusot."

Dukat tossed Benjamin over the wall, and Benjamin landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Dukat called out.

"Wow." Benjamin remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

"Benny!" A girl's voice called out, and Benjamin saw a girl about his age with brown eyes and long black hair run up. "Benny, are you alright?! When Julius told me and Kat you'd gone into the castle, I was afraid I'd never see you again. Now-"

The girl starred at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl asked in suspicion.

"Oh." Benjamin said nervously. This had to be Benny's girlfriend, Cassie. "Why Cassie, I'm Benny of course."

"Then how come you're holding yourself so differently?" Cassie asked. "Benny's always so relaxed, and you're so stiff."

"Benny, there you are!" A slim boy with brown hair called out as he rushed up with a red haired girl with brown eyes. "I thought you'd be dead, pal."

"Oh… Yes." Benjamin said as the boy looked like Will Scarlet and his wife from the Robin Hood stories. "That's me. Benny Russel."

"Now my dear people, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." Benjamin said, hoping this wasn't one of Benny's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one you've got, Benny?" The girl asked. "It's us, Julius and Kat."

"Oh of course, Kat!" Benjamin said. "How have you two been?"

"Did Dukat throw you out on your head or something?" Kat asked.

"Uh…" Benjamin said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry pal!" Julius said with a smile. "We know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations."

"Well, I've got to get going." Benjamin said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey Benny, wait!" Julius called out as Benjamin walked off quickly. Benny's girlfriend was already suspicious, and he didn't want to risk Julius and Kat catching on unless he had to.

()()()()()

Cassie watched the boy, Kat, and Julius go off. She then looked back at the castle.

"Benny, where are you?" Cassie asked as she stayed there to think.

She had known Benny for three years, and she had been Benny's girlfriend long enough to know that something was up, and that boy definitely wasn't Benny, so that meant that Benny was still in the castle, somewhere.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Benny was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, if the gang could see me, now." Benny said with a smile when a Vulcan male with brown eyes and black hair came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The man said simply as a Klingon boy appeared with a Trill girl with black hair and blue eyes who looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The Klingon boy said. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Benny said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

Benjamin rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at him, and he was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." Benjamin said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Jadzia, Worf, and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, Benjamin removed the hood from a falcon. It glared at him angrily, and he rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Jadzia said. Benjamin never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

Benjamin approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. Benjamin took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." Benjamin said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

Benjamin ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Benny worked with an adhesive fluid Benjamin's friend Jadzia had invented. The concoction ended up causing Worf's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Benny called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." Worf said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, Benjamin ended up in front of a house as Gul Dukat's second in command, Glinn Rusot, was pulling a chicken away from a young Bajoran woman with black hair who had a boy of about eleven and a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Rusot in the shin.

"Ah!" Glinn Rusot shouted.

"Nerys, no." The boy said. "Help me and mom get the hen away from this jerk.

"Relax you three." Glinn Rusot said with a smirk. "It's for the king."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Glinn Rusot said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Benjamin called out as he walked over. "As your royal prince, I command you to release that hen!"

Glinn Rusot just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Glinn Rusot said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your crown!"

Glinn Rusot then shoved a large pumpkin onto Benjamin's face as she went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." Benjamin said in disgust as he took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the king's name."

"This happens all the time." The boy said.

"The king takes all our food away." The little girl, Nerys, said.

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Meru, and these are my children, Reon and Nerys."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Nerys said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Meru said as she put on arm around Nerys' shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and Benjamin heard one of the guards, Madred, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

Benjamin looked at the royal ring and put it on his finger as he got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Benjamin called out. "I am Prince Benjamin Sisko, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" Madred shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" Benjamin asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Madred said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Julius hummed as he and Kat looked for Benny. "Now where can Benny be?"

They then saw Benny with a royal carriage full of food, and he was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Kira." Benny said as he tossed a huge turkey to a woman Julius knew was called Meru as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Julius said to himself. "Poor Benny's flipped his wig out of hunger."

"We better hurry." Kat said.

Julius knew Kat was right. They had to take him back home before he got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Rusot and a Cardassian with blue eyes.

"There he is." Madred said plainly as he pointed to Benny. "He's the one who showed me the ring, sir."

"You there!" Rusot called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, boy!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Benny ran for it, he was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, pal!" Kat called out as she busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them with Julius to get to Benny quicker. "We're coming!"

They rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Julius said with a sigh as he snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Ya-Hoo!"

()()()()()

In Dukat's lair, deep in the dungeons, he drank and ate with Rusot as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind sir," Rusot said as she calmed down before he let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this boy acted like a nobleman, and he had the royal ring."

"The ring." Dukat said as his eyes widened. "So it was the prince I kicked out."

"You kicked out the prince?!" Rusot asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Dukat grabbed Rusot by his throat.

"I won't 'get it' if the prince doesn't come back, _alive_." Dukat said as he smiled and got a devilish idea in his head. If the pauper was the prince, then the prince was the pauper.

()()()()()

Benny was practicing his fencing against a large suit of armor.

"Take that you vile fiend!" Benny said with a smile before Jadzia and Worf came in.

"Uh… Jadzia, what are we doing here?" Worf asked.

"You're not Prince Benjamin, are you?" Jadzia asked.

"What?!" Benny asked nervously. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Jadzia's eyes narrowed, and Benny gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Benny said.

"BY THE HAND OF KAHLES, "IT'S NOT THE PRINCE!" Worf called out. "He doesn't know the look!"

"Uh-oh." Benny groaned. "Look, Benjamin and I met when he had me see him, and he got the idea for us to trade places, so he can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Spock. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Jadzia said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Benny said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one."

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Benny said, and Spock walked right in.

"Sire, your father is in his last hours, and he wishes to see you immediately." Spock said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Benny said. "Well we better tell the prince, he ought to know."

"You are the prince, _Benjamin_." Jadzia whispered.

"Oh yeah." Benny said nervously as he got upset. Neither he nor Benjamin had planned for the king to die that day. Benjamin would be crushed when he found out his dad had died, and he wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Spock said as he left.

"I'll take you to him." Jadzia said as she led Benjamin away.

()()()()()

Jadzia and Benny left.

"By the Hand of Kahles." Worf said. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, Klingon." Dukat said as he appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Grr!" Worf growled as he reached for his phaser. "Gul Dukat!"

"Now, I'm afraid I need you out of the way for a bit while I arrange for a bright future for the Dukat family." Dukat said darkly as he shot a dart of a depressant into Worf's shoulder.

()()()()()

Benny walked down the hall with Jadzia.

"So, what's wrong with the king?" Benny asked.

"He's gravely ill." Jadzia said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure Benjamin figured he'd be king by spring. He's going to be heart broken when he hears about his father's death."

"So, are you and Worf going out?" Benny asked to pass the time.

"What?" Jadzia asked. "Of course not. We're just friends."

"Sure." Benny said with a smirk before Jadzia gave him another of her "looks".

"Well, here's his room." Jadzia said.

"Okay, I'll just tell the king the truth." Benny said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"My son…" The king said weakly. "Come closer."

Benny did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Benny didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"My son…" The king said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be king."

The king extended his hand, and Benny took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The king said as his strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Benny said. He knew Benjamin would make the same promise in his place. Just then, as the king exhaled his last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Benny walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the prince." Benny said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux prince." Dukat suddenly said as he picked Benny up. "Now that our dearly departed king is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Rusot appeared, holding a bound Cassie.

"Benny!" Cassie called out.

"Cassie!" Benny replied.

"Get the picture?!" Dukat said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Benny, Julius, Kat, and Cassie lived, Benjamin walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" Benjamin called out.

"The king is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the prince is to be crowned at once!"

"Dad…" Benjamin breathed. He was gone. He knew it was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. He breathed in and knew what he had to do. The Kiras and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over England. He walked back inside where Julius was making some soup from Madred's inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Benny." Kat said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

Benny let Julius and Kat believe he was crazy ever since their save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." Benjamin said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Kat and Julius turned and looked at Benjamin's ring.

"Whoa." Kat breathed. "You really are the prince, aren't you?"

The two then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is our command." Julius said.

"Julius, Kat, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." Benjamin said. "Come on, pals. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Dukat called out as he appeared at the door with all his men. "Get him!"

All of the guards caged Benjamin and Julius in with their spears as Kat charged at Dukat, who tossed a dagger at her that got caught in her jacket and caused her to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Kat called out as she flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"KAT!" Julius called out in horror as his wife didn't come back up.

"No." Benjamin sighed. Kat was gone and who knew what would happen to Benny once Dukat had his way with Benjamin and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Dukat held Benjamin by the scruff of his neck while Rusot held Julius.

"Let me go!" Benjamin asked as Dukat just laughed darkly. Benjamin had to do something. Benny and his girlfriend were in trouble. If Benny was crowned, Dukat would use him as a puppet and simply have him killed when Benny wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence boy." Dukat said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

Benjamin nervously held his neck as Rusot joined Dukat in laughing. Inside the cell were Jadzia and Worf.

"Get us out of here!" Jadzia called out. "You can't do this, Gul Dukat! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Dukat simply tossed Benjamin and Julius at her as they both tumbled down the stairs and into Worf.

"You know, I really detest that man right now." Worf said simply.

"Me too." Julius groaned.

Just then, Worf caught a look at Benjamin. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and Worf's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Worf choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and Benjamin knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Benjamin groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Benny couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a red shirt under a white coat with gold-lining and a pair of black boots.

"Holy smoke." Benny said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lord, but we have to get this over with." Spock said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Benny saw Dukat yank a rope tied around Cassie' neck very hard as she gasped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, Benjamin, Jadzia, and Worf arrived at the door as Benjamin shouted at Rusot.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" Benjamin shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Rusot said as the door opened, and Benjamin saw a figure in a black outfit wearing a black mask with a silver version of the royal family crest on his chest.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Rusot said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" Julius prayed quickly as Jadzia gulped and Worf let out a sigh of regret before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe she was holding would have cut Rusot's head in two if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Rusot called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in a very familiar voice. She pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Rusot's head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Rusot said in a dazed way as he kissed the executioner in the general area where her nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Rusot passed out, and she removed her hood to reveal Kay.

"Kay!" Benjamin and Julius called out.

"Just sit tight, sire." Kay said with a smile. "I'll get you, Julius, and your friends out of there."

She then took the keys from Rusot's unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Benny was sure Benjamin would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so he figured he'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with black hair said.

"Uh…" Benny said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Benny slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Kay said as she looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Kay flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Jadzia heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Jadzia groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Kay noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that he was just barely able to stay in front of. She quickly grabbed it. As they arrived at the door, Kay thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Kay then used her strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Benny was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Benny moved his head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Benny called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the prince, right?" Benny asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Benny went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Benny called out. "Guards, seize him!"

"Seize him!" Dukat called out. "He's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Benny.

"But I'm not, Dukat!" Benjamin's voice called out as he appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As he swung down, he took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." Benjamin said simply.

"Alright!" Benny called out.

"Wow." Cassie remarked from the side.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Dukat said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." Benjamin said as he put his sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Dukat said with a bow as he grabbed the rug Ben was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Benny called out as Benjamin jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of his sword.

"Geronimo!" Julius shouted out as he and Kay swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at Benjamin, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Cassie's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Cassie sighed. "Let's get that creep!"

As Worf and Jadzia assisted in keeping the guards as far away from the sword fight as possible, Jadzia turned to Worf.

"Worf, I've always liked you!" Jadzia called out in a rush as she spun kicked a guard unconscious.

"And I, you!" Worf called out as he quickly took the bows and quivers from two archers and tossed them to Julius and Kay. "How about we go out after saving the kingdom?"

"Works for me." Jadzia said with a smile.

During the sword fight, Dukat slashed at Benjamin left and right and had finally managed to disarm him when Jadzia and Cassie suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked Dukat in both legs to cause him to drop his sword as he groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Kay called out. "We've got that creep!"

Kay and Julius each grabbed an arrow from the quivers Worf had provided and shot it at the guards, causing them to be pinned to the wall.

As Benjamin and Dukat resumed their fight, with Benny grabbing a sword Cassie gave him to assist where he could, Worf grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" Worf called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When Benjamin heard this, he cut off Dukat's belt, causing his pants to slide down revealing boxers with black Zs on them. He looked behind him and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but he wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Benny and Benjamin as the chandelier took Dukat and his men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Benny and Benjamin said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is Benjamin, Dad." Jadzia said as she patted Benjamin's back before taking Worf's hand. Just then, Cassie rushed forward and kissed Benny on the lips.

"Okay, this day just keeps getting better and better." Benny said with a smile.

"Alright then," Kela said. "I crown you, King Benjamin Sisko of England."

Kela put the crown on Benjamin's head, as he tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the king._

Everyone said as Julius handed Benjamin a scepter, and Benny pulled Benjamin aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in his regular outfit.

"To the king." Julius said with a smile as everyone made a circle around him.

"To the king!" Benny called out.

 _To his majesty the king._

 _Ah . . . (His majesty, his royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the king, yeah!_

And so with his loyal friends new and old, including his now closest friend Benny, at his side, the new King Benjamin ruled his land as he promised he would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
